


prompt fill: stuck in an elevator

by kingsoftheimpossible



Series: tumblr prompt fills [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied University Student/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsoftheimpossible/pseuds/kingsoftheimpossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short tumblr prompt fill: nick and louis stuck in an elevator</p>
            </blockquote>





	prompt fill: stuck in an elevator

**Author's Note:**

> the “stuck” in the elevator is arguable and possibly metaphorical and tbh nonexistent

 

It’s just one of those fucking days. There’s latte all down Nick’s front and he’s twenty minutes late to the lecture he’s meant to be giving and his _hair_ is doing a _thing_.

"Piss," he mutters under his breath as the elevator dings and the doors slide open. "Bleeding, buggering, pissing _shit_.”

There’s a snort from somewhere in front of him and Nick looks up from his phone, sees  _the boy_ leaning against the far corner of the elevator with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Hiya, teach," he says cheerfully, bright eyes sweeping over the mess of Nick’s entire life. 

“ _You_ ,” is all Nick can offer as a response. He debates letting this elevator pass, waiting on another, but he’s so  _fucking_ late. Finally, he steps in, turns to the button wall and nearly groans aloud because  _of course_ they’re both going to the fucking  _fifth_ floor.

As soon as the doors slide shut, Louis crosses the elevator and gets right in Nick’s space, all sweet lines around his eyes and sharp white teeth. “Late night, Grimshaw?”

“ _Professor_ Grimshaw to you, thanks,” Nick says, fingers pressing so hard into his own palms that it feels like the bones might snap. He already knows it’s all useless, but he feels obligated to give it the old- _har, har_ \- college try.

Louis’ eyes do that _thing_ they do when Nick’s about to be absolutely fucked. “You didn’t ask me to call you  _Professor_ when you were balls deep in my ass Saturday,  _Nick_. Would that’ve made it weird for you?” He smirks, presses their chests together until he’s speaking into the underside of Nick’s jaw. “I could call you anything you like next time- Teacher, Sir, Mr. Grimshaw-“

Nick grimaces. “Ugh, it sounds like you’re talking about my _dad_.”

Louis laughs, startled and delighted, right against the skin of Nick’s throat. “If you’re into it, I can call you that, too.”

"No," Nick says firmly, but now he’s sort of laughing, too. "God, no, don’t. It’s weird enough already, isn’t it?"

Louis shrugs, wraps his arms around Nick’s waist and yawns against his chest. “I don’t mind it. A bit hot, really.” Nick rolls his eyes because  _of course_ that’s what the boy thinks. “You’re really fucking late to your lecture, though. You’re going to get fired.”

"I’m not going to get fired," Nick retorts with a lot more assurance than he actually feels. He rests his chin lightly on the top of Louis’ head, sways them a bit as the elevator shudders up another floor. "I’m an exemplary member of the staff."

Louis headbutts Nick’s chin gently, glares up at him. “Exemplary at what? Fucking all the hot young second year students?”

The elevator beeps for the fifth floor and they break apart as the doors slide open. “Just the one,” Nick says, throwing Louis a cheeky wink before heading to the big lecture hall on the east wing.


End file.
